Trapped
by Stormyskies89
Summary: When a simple rescue turns into a much bigger one then first thought the Tracy boys must work out a way to get their sister out without killing her or the boys she's rescuing.


**Title:** Trapped

**Summary:**_ When an avalanche causes Isabella Tracy and a young boy to be trapped in a thick layer of snow, they must find a way to pass the time until they are rescued, but this is going to be harder than they first thought._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Thunderbirds they belong to Gerry Anderson and I own Tommy and Sophia Manson and Isabella.

**A/N: NO FLAMES!** Not accepted, thank-you.

* * *

It was never supposed to happen. It was never meant to go wrong. Virgil had told her. She had heard him but knew there was one more to come.

"Bella! No! It's not worth it!" Virgil had yelled, as the avalanche started Isabella Tracy had grabbed up the little boy in her arms as it hit the cable car, forcing her back to the snow as it tumble down with them. She held him close to her, she'd made sure no none of them were injured when she first went in. She was lightest of the Tracy's and had said she'd go in and save them. She got most of them except this one kid. He had big blue eyes and dark blonde hair, he had a light sprinkling of freckles over his nose and tears starting to shine in his eyes.

After a few heartbeats he spoke, "What's your name?" He asked softly, "Mine's Tommy."

"Hey Tommy, my name's Isabella. You can call me Bella if you like." She whispered.

"I'm 8 how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 24." Bella replied.

"Are you gonna stay with me, Bella?" He asked as he gave a shiver.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere sport. I'm staying right here." She told him pulling his a little tighter to her body.

"I didn't know girls could be in International Rescue." He said, she smiled.

"I'm the youngest and the littlest." She told him he giggled.

"We were on a school trip." He said, "my parents let me go and told me I'd have to take lots of pictures and tell them all about it. I took loads of pictures." He told her she laughed.

"I bet you did. You'll be a famous photographer one day." She told him with almost solid certainty.

"You think so?" He asked earnestly. She nodded.

"I know so." She told him. He smiled at her in awe. This little boy adored her and they kept on talking and talking and talking.

Tommy started to cry at one point, tears filled his eyes anyway he was only young after all.

"What is it?" Bella asked, "are you hurt anywhere?"

He shook his head, "My Momma bought me brand new snow boots for this trip. I got them all muddy yesterday! She told me to keep them clean!" Tommy sobbed.

"Oh honey. Look, I'm sure your momma just gonna be happy you're ok." Bella said. He looked at her and gave her a weak smile. Bella's radio crackled a bit before a voice reached their ears.

"Bella this is Gordon at mobile control, can you hear me Baby Girl?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Reading you loud and clear Gordy, can you get us outta here already?" She laughed. Gordon agreed and said that Virgil and Scott were doing their best to get them out as fast as possible. Bella told him that the cable car's roof hadn't collapsed yet so they had a bit of room.

"Gordon, find Tommy's parents. Let them know he's ok." Bella said.

"Ok, what's his mom's name?"

"Tommy, speak into here when I tell you to and you say your Momma's name ok?" Tommy nodded, "Ready?" He nodded again, "Ok go on."

"Momma's name is Sophia Manson." He sad into the radio confidently.

"She's here buddy, and she wants to know if you're ok. So I'll be right back. I'll just tell her you're ok alright?" Tommy nodded at Bella.

"That's all good Gordy. Go for it. Bella out." She hooked her radio back onto her belt.

* * *

"Sophia Manson?" Gordon asked the only woman who was still standing by herself. She nodded.

"I just spoke with your sons rescuer, he's fine. A little cold but otherwise unharmed. We'll have them out soon, if you'd like to follow me we can wait for him and the rescuer to be brought out." She nodded as they turned Virgil came through Gordon's radio.

"Gordon, the roof of the car's caved in under the snow. You have to get Bella on the radio. Alan can't raise her!" Sophia burst into tears. Gordon gripped her hand and promised he was going to be ok. He led her to where Scott was standing.

"Keep her calm please." He said and then ran over to Alan and Virgil. The mole's vibrations had caused the cave in.

"Is she not responding?" He asked, Alan shook his head.

"I have nothing. She just doesn't respond." He said. Gordon looked at the snow and the small cave the mole had made. He chewed his lip before grabbing some blankets and with Virgil on his tail they dived into the snow. They pushed their way through to the car.

* * *

"We're gonna get you out soon Bella, Virgil's got the mole working on getting through the snow now." Alan's voice said, Bella said it sounded good. Creaking made Bella pull Tommy to her just in time, she ducked and the roof came down on them. Bella bit her lip and closed her eyes as she felt pain coursing through her back. A piece of the metal frame was pressing onto her spine and causing her severe pain. However the immense cold kept her from blacking out. She heard Alan's frantic voice on the radio.

"Bella radio check! Bella please talk to me!" She couldn't move her arms to get to her radio. She lay there with Tommy wrapped tightly in her arms for maybe thirty minutes until someone moved the roof off her and looking up she saw two of her brothers, a small cave made by the mole. Gordon's hands along wit Virgil's were ice-cold but that was because they had to dig a bit to get to them. Tommy was let out first then Virgil helped a sore Bella out, who immediately was engulfed in hugs by her brothers. One let go she was also hugged by Tommy's mother.

"You saved my boy's life. How can I ever repay you?" She asked, hugging Bella.

"No need to Ma'am. Saving live is what we do." Bella said easily. It was true. Saving lives was a dangerous business but it's what they do. Now Bella has vowed that if she ever gets trapped again she hopes it's with someone as nice as Tommy.


End file.
